Demonio Blanco
by Asor Zechnas
Summary: Ellos han vivido entre la humanidad, pero son tan distintos, Él puro y salvaje, ella dividida en entre dos mundos, sus lagrimas rojas corrieron por sus mejillas, él tenia el poder de dejarla vivir o terminar con ella...
1. Prologo

**Demonio Blanco**

 **Prologo**

Según rumores, ellos son en apariencia como nosotros, a simple vista pueden parecer simples mortales, humanos de pies a cabeza, pero son tan distintos a los humanos, su cabello blanco como la nieve, su piel de porcelana fría como el hielo, sus ojos dorados capaces de derramas sangre por lágrimas, sus alas grandes y negras contrastaban con su blanquecino cabello, sus manos capaces de partir una vaca por la mitad. Ellos han vivido entre los humanos desde tiempos ancestrales su reino no es un mundo paralelo al nuestro, viven entre nosotros, respiran el mismo aire y ven nuestro mismo cielo.

El arrogante puro y salvaje, ella dividida entre dos mundos…


	2. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s soy nueva, por estos rumbos, espero llenar las expectativas con esta historia, agradecería sus comentarios para la inspiración…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia.

 **Demonio Blanco**

 **Capítulo 1**

Tomo su bolso con mayor fuerza, estaba arrepentida de no haber asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros, pero estaba cansada realmente, aunque en estos momentos sus pies caminaban deprisa, había escuchado a la distancia pasos acercándose cuidadosamente hacia la dirección donde se encontraba, si tan solo no tuviese que caminar todos los días con zapatos altos a altas horas de la noche, no estaría en esta situación, su cuerpo templo ante el susurro de uno de los hombres que la seguían pudo distinguir tres pasos diferentes, tomo con mayor fuerza su bolso, su gas de pimienta estaba en su mano, estaba segura que tendría la oportunidad al menos de aplicarlo con uno, pero con tres se estremeció solo de pensar en lo que podría sucederle…

¿Por qué tanta prisa pequeña? – la voz de uno de sus perseguidores le provoco escalofríos en su espina dorsal, mientras acelero el paso.

¿Quieres pasar un momento agradable en nuestra compañía? – escucho que preguntaba mientras se reían estrepitosamente

Mantén tus manos lejos de mí – grito mientras uno de los sujetos la tomaba de la cintura, uso el gas de pimienta y se echó a correr, no llego muy lejos antes que otro de los individuos la tomara de los brazos, la inmovilizó de tal manera que sus dedos se abrieron y el gas de pimienta rodo por el suelo

Suéltame – grito, mientras forcejeaba como una loca, el hombre poso sus manos deliberadamente sobre uno de sus pechos, el miedo se hizo aún más fuerte, no quería ser ultrajada por esos tipos en medio de una calle oscura y desierta no era así como quería que sus días terminaran, las noticias hablaban cada momento de hechos donde no solo violaban a sus víctimas sino también las asesinaban para que no hubiera problemas para el atracador.

No temas muñeca, haremos que valga la pena – el hombre paso su asquerosa lengua por su mejilla, se estremeció por enésima vez por el asco que aquel acto le provoco

He dicho que me sueltes – con enojo empujo al hombre con toda la fuerza que pudo un destello de luz alumbro, el hombre chillo repentinamente.

Estas loca, que eres – ella estaba confundida, ante aquel nuevo ataque, el hombre se dobló ante sus ojos sangre salía de su estómago, ella quedo de piedra sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero ella no tenía nada con que hacer daño de esa manera.

Mike, te encuentras bien – el otro individuo se acercó, a su amigo y con furia en los ojos se dirigió hacia ella – maldita perra que es lo que le has hecho – su puño se dirigió a su estómago, el golpe la dejo si aire mientras su cuerpo caía sobre la acera mojada.

Vas a pagarla, te causare más daño del que puedas imaginar – se colocó sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella luchaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones, sus manos la tocaban y le hacían daño, estaba segura que ese día moriría, el tercer salió corriendo sin mirar a tras mientras los gritos de su amigo le gritase para que regresara.

Erick, eres un maldito cobarde – grito, mientras volvía su atención sobre la mujer, una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostros – es mejor que Erick haya huido ahora serás solo mía – aseguro mientras tiro de su blusa bruscamente, haciendo que esta se rompiera y dejar expuestos sus pechos blanquecinos.

No te atrevas a tocarme, suéltame, toma el dinero del bolso, pero déjame ir – grito como último recurso, su mente estaba perdiéndose el olor a sangre que brotaba del otro hombre la estaba mareando…

Después que haya disfrutado de tu cuerpo, te dejare en algún contenedor de basura para que los perros terminen contigo – aseguro posando su boca sobre su garganta, ella cerro los ojos para no ver a su atracador, el peso del hombre salió de su cuerpo en ese mismo instante, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar el crujir del cuerpo impactándose en la pared de un viejo edificio, el hombre frente a ella si podría ser llamado hombre, era el ser más extraño que podría imaginar encontrar, su cabello largo blanco como la nieve, de su espalda salían unas pesadas alas negras lo juzgo por el tamaño de las mismas, su ropa era negra en cuero pegado a su cuerpo, sus manos fuertes y poderosas sostenían al atracador por la garganta y pudo jurar que escucho el momento exacto en que el cuello del hombre se rompió bajo la poderosa mano de aquel extraño.

Su instinto fue correr, sabía que le daría alcance en instante, pero aun así, corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, dejo los zapatos tirados eran un problema en vez de una solución, no llego muy lejos cuando frente a ella batiendo sus alas aquel extraño la detuvo, lentamente aterrizo sus pies sobre el sucio suelo...

Sintió sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, mientras era observada por aquel extraño, con rostro de ángel…

¿Quién y que eres? – se a atrevió a preguntar, si iba a morir, por lo menos moriría sabiendo la verdad

Eres curiosa, pequeña humana, solo agradece que te haya salvado la vida – su sonrisa destello sus dientes blancos y perfectos, sus ojos color oro, impactaron aún mas

Gracias – susurro, tratando de aclarar su mente, quizá estaba teniendo un shock y el hombre frente a ella, era un hombre común y corriente.

¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto, dudo que el respondiera a su pregunta, se elevó lentamente, cuando su altura fue considerable emprendió el vuelvo y ella fue incapaz de verlo, se había perdido entre la oscura y fría noche…

El sonido del despertador la sobre salto, había sido un sueño, demasiado real para su propio bien, se levantó a toda prisa hoy tenía su agenda llena, su jefe estaba a punto de darle un mejor puesto, era su oportunidad de demostrarle de que estaba hecha, se dirigió a la ducha treinta minutos después tomo las llaves de su apartamento ya había pedido un taxi al servicio, el timbre de su móvil la sobre salto sonrió ante aquel hecho sabía que su buen amigo seria fiel a su palabra.

Jack, buenos días que hay de nuevo – sonrió al escuchar a su amigo Dr. de la Morgue en Seattle, el saludo de siempre le causo gracias, su amigo era quien le informaba de cualquier acontecimiento en la ciudad, salió a toda prisa tendría la primicia de nuevo lo que aumentaría su posibilidad para ser Editor en la Revista para la que trabajaba.

Mientras se dirigía a la morgue, miro una vez más su reloj, llegaría con tiempo justo a la entrevista solo tenía que darse prisa con la nota sobre lo que había sucedido anoche.

Quince minutos después entro a la oficina donde la esperaba Jack, - llegaste de rápido – comento mientras se dirigía al cuarto frio, Bella, se quedó en shock, cuando su amigo, le mostro dos cuerpos en la morgue, sus rostros pasaron como flashes ante sus ojos, lo sucedido anoche, no había sido un sueño, eran esos dos hombres quienes la habían atacado, no quería creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Mike Newton, la herida en el estómago fue lo que le provocó la muerte, pudo haber sido causada por algún instrumentó corto punzante, le perforaron los intestinos – Jack seguía describiendo lo sucedido, Bella quería vomitar de la impresión, nunca antes ver un hombre muerto y saber cómo fue le había causado un shock, pero estos hombres fueron asesinados frente a ella, sus manos habían tenido la sangre de aquel hombre - y Tyler Crowley tiene el cuello roto y otros golpes severos por su cuerpo al parecer estaban drogándose en las afueras de un Edificio abandonado por la calle que va al Condado en el que vives, al parecer es obra de algún experto ya que no existe huellas en ninguno de las víctimas.

Bella, seguían en shock, ese hombre era real, existía y no era producto de su imaginación y lo que más le asusto es que realmente ella había escapado de ser abusada sexualmente por aquel hombre misterioso.

Bella, me estas escuchando – Jack le movió el hombre con calma – Bella te sucede algo, quizá es demasiado temprano para este tipos de noticias lo lamento – se disculpó, aunque la actitud de Bella lo intrigo.

Estoy bien Jack, gracias por la primicia, hare una fotos de los cuerpos y me iré, tengo cita para una entrevista en una hora y realmente no quiero fallar – sonrió, pero estaba segura que estaba tensa se le notaba, lo sentía, los ojos de Jack parecían estar acusándola directamente de aquellas muertes, quizá tuviera razón era su culpa, o quizá solo se estaba imaginando las cosas.

Termino su trabajo a toda prisa, realmente ni se detuvo a ver si las fotos habían quedado bien, solo quería escapar de aquel infierno en el que se había vuelto su vida en menos de 24 horas, sus manos estaban temblando y sudaban descontroladamente, su respiración estaba agitada, debía controlarse la entrevista era importante para su futuro.

Gracias Jack, como siempre te debo una – sonrió sin sentirlo – te parece el sábado por la noche – pregunto esperanzada que su amigo no tuviese en cuenta los nervios que su cuerpo experimentaba.

Seguro Bella, pasare por ti y saldremos a algún lugar – sonrió y se despidió de la chica, quien esperaba que aquella escena no arruinara su siguiente trabajo.

Ya se fue tu chica – la voz del detective, llamo su atención – Sam, no es mi chica, es una buena amiga – respondió el moreno llevándose el café a los labios.

Cualquier pensaría lo contrario, le das las noticias con prioridad, no es favoritismo sobre otros reporteros – su mirada fija sobre Jack le molesto.

Estas diciendo que hago esto porque quiero tener algo con ella, o estas acusándome de algo que no se – pregunto, Sam era un magnifico detective, pero tenía siempre reservas con Bella y él no se explicaba el porqué.

Estas, tan enamorado, que no te has fijado en su constante nerviosismo, la cámara temblaba en sus manos, es como si esos cuerpos no le fueran desconocidos – se acercó un poco más a Jack

Estás loco, ese trabajo de mierda te hace sospechar de todos, tiene una entrevista muy importante para su carrera, es lógico que este nerviosa y la escena que le he mostrado no es precisamente lo que hubiera querido para ella, si hubiese sabido de la entrevista en primer lugar – molesto salió a tomar un poco de aire, Sam era un sabueso, pero no tenía por qué sospechar de Bella.

El edificio era lujoso, no cabía duda de los millones que el propietaria debía poseer, respiro profundamente, aunque la escena de la morgue aún estaba en su retina, debía poner toda su atención a este trabajo de eso dependía su futuro, entro al edificio, el interior era aún más lujos todo era vidrio, los cuadros que colgaban de la pared de la recepción capto su atención era arte puro y los cuadros originales debían valer una fortuna…

Buenos días, bienvenida a Cullen Enterprise, me permite su identificación – la recepcionista con una amable sonrisa le pregunto – viene por solicitud de trabajo

Soy Isabella Swan, de la Revista Nuevo Mundo – mostro su gafete

El señor Cullen espera por usted, por favor si puede acompañarme – se dirigió al elevador, como era de suponer la oficina del Presidente de la Compañía se encontraba en el último nivel, minutos más tarde las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, no se detuvo a observar el lugar, estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, apretó su puño muy pegado a su cuerpo, tomo nota de su vestido formal, estaba todo en orden

Señorita Swan – la secretaria llamo su atención, estaban frente a una enorme puerta de roble el Escudo tallado llamo su atención, pero no le prestó atención, pues las puertas fueron abiertas por la joven rubia, entró a la oficina lentamente, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, estaba ansiosa, un frio corrió por su espina dorsal, fue consiente únicamente que la secretaria cerro las puertas a su espalda, lentamente se acercó al escritorio.

Buenos días, Señor Cullen, soy Isabella Swan de la Revista Nuevo Mundo – se presentó, esperando a que el Millonario se dignara a girar su silla.

Bienvenida Señorita Swan – la voz de aquel hombre provoco un nuevo sentimiento en ella, la silla giro lentamente, Bella quedo en Shock por segunda vez esa mañana.

Tu…..

Continuara….


	3. Capitulo 2

Gracias a krounbain por tu review, a los que leen, a las que han dado alerta o historia favorita muchas gracias.

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia es completamente mia….

 **Demonio Blanco**

 **Capítulo 2**

Bienvenida Señorita Swan – la voz de aquel hombre provoco un nuevo sentimiento en ella, la silla giro lentamente, Bella quedo en Shock por segunda vez esa mañana.

Tú - la impresión de ver aquel rostro, la arrastro a un mundo de oscuridad, su instinto le urgía no desmayarse, pues quedaría a merced de aquel hombre, pero su cuerpo colapso mientras espero el golpe seco sobre la alfombra, pero todo se borró antes de ello.

Sostuvo su cuerpo delicado, entre sus brazos, la recostó sobre el lujoso sofá de cuero negro, mientras estudiaba sus rasgos, ella lo había reconocido, debía encontrar la manera de salir del problema en el que solo se había metido, anoche su misión estaba cumplida, pero no pudo hacer caso omiso al ataque de aquel hombre, al recordar su puño se apretó ligeramente, si tuviese la oportunidad volvería a matarlo.

Espero pacientemente, mientras observaba a la mujer desmayada, sus rasgos le eran familiares, no recordaba de donde, anoche fue la primera vez que la vio.

Señorita Swan, - llamo con voz baja, temía que si regresaba de la inconciencia volvería desmayarse si lo encontraba cerca de ella, se levantó y alejo un poco, tomo la silla y se sentó, no todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, no es que a él, le importara mucho guardar su secreto, pero la mente humana era tan frágil y tan fácil de destruir.

Podía escuchar la voz de un hombre, que la llamaba, quería regresar de ese lugar oscuro, pero también tenía miedo de hacerlo, no sabía que más podía encontrar si despertaba, quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza y terminaría internada en algún lugar para personas con trastornos mentales.

Señorita Swan, se encuentra bien, - volvió escuchar aquel tono dulce, la tentación de fingir dormir, solo para escucharlo era fuerte, su instinto de supervivencia lo era aún más...

Abrió lentamente los ojos, lo vio a una distancia prudente, sostenía un vaso de agua a la espera.

Se siente mejor – se acercó despacio ofreciendo el vaso, mientras temerosa lo recibió, evito el contacto de sus manos

Eres tu – volvió a preguntar, tratando de buscar las alas, las garras, o el cabello largo que el misterio hombre tenía, sin embargo en lo único que se parecían era en el rostro porque los ojos también eran distintos.

Te ves diferente – sus ojos seguían estudiándolo con curiosidad

Creo que me está confundiendo Señorita Swan, es la primera vez que tengo el gusto de verla – sonrió amablemente, se levantó de la silla cercana a ella y fue hacia su escritorio.

No, estoy segura que eras tú el hombre, que me salvo anoche – sabía que si se estaba equivocando perdería aquella oportunidad, pero al diablo el trabajo, quizá tenía una historia más impresionante que una simple entrevista sobre la vida de un Millonario.

Si usted estuvo en Washington anoche, podría ser, sin embargo toda la noche estuve reunido con un grupo de empresarios– le dio la espalda una vez más y observo a través del cristal la hermosa vista.

Miente – se levantó y se acercó a él

Se giró violentamente ante aquella acusación, ella estaba tan cerca que casi la lanzo al suelo, sus manos la sostuvieron a tiempo, sus cuerpos se pegaron más de lo necesario, sus miradas se trabaron el verde intenso y el chocolate profundo…

Ella olía demasiado bien, su cuerpo se sentía cálido, ante lo frio del suyo, la dejo lentamente mientras ella se acomodaba, no quería que sintiera su frialdad o todo su plan se iría al carajo.

Lo lamento señorita Swan, no dispongo de más tiempo, fui claro con la revista en concederle media hora, debo asistir a una reunión dentro de cinco minutos, por lo que amablemente le pido me disculpe.

Esta huyendo de mi – le reprocho, mientras su angustia se disparo

Creo que usted lee muchas novelas de ficción, considere que esta reunión no tuvo lugar, lamento no poder complacerla y aceptar algo de lo que no tengo idea señorita Swan, pero soy un hombre de negocios y cada minuto de mi tiempo es importante- se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

Pensé que era un sueño, pensé que el hombre con alas era realmente un producto de mi imaginación, sabe que antes de venir, fui llamada para cubrir la nota en la morgue. – él se detuvo sin girarse

Es algo que no me incumbe señorita – estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, nunca antes había hablado tanto con alguien, si esto lo hubiera sabido de ante mano jamás hubiese aceptado la maldita entrevista.

Eran los dos tipos que me atacaron, uno tenía el cuello partido, cuando fue impactado contra la pared del viejo edificio, el otro tenía el estómago perforado – la mención del segundo hombre atrapo su atención, el solo había asesinado al hombre que estaba encima de ella dispuesto a ultrajarla, no vio a un segundo atacante.

El tercer hombre salió huyendo – se giró bruscamente, si ella decía la verdad su vida estaría corriendo peligro, ya que el tercer hombre podría buscar venganza, aunque lo que le inquietaba era saber cómo había muerto el otro atacante.

Que tenga buen día Señorita Swan – se giró nuevamente y salió de la oficina a paso majestuoso, mientras Bella se quedó de piedra, había perdido la entrevista más importante de su carrera, lo había acusado de no ser humano. Se estaba volviendo realmente loca se preguntó, debía regresar a la revista y explicarle a su jefe él porque no había conseguido la entrevista, tendría muchas suerte si solo con seguía un regaño, si Edward Cullen se quejaba posiblemente seria despedida….

Maldita sea, grito con furia, esto se estaba saliendo de las manos, nunca ayudar a una persona había resultado tan problemático, Bella Swan resulto no ser como otros humanos que podían seguir pensando que todo era un sueño y los cuerpos de esos hombres en la morgue debía revisarlos algo no estaba bien en todo aquello. Solo esperaba que no quedaran más evidencias comprometedoras de aquella noche.

El celular de Bella sonó insistentemente, temía atender la llamada El Señor Molina, no era alguien que perdonara un error de tamaño del que ella había cometido, suspiro y contesto la llamada, no quería que la despidieran por teléfono, pero quizá se ahorraría un sinfín de preguntas que no podría responder en ese momento.

Señor Molina – su voz sonó agitada y temblorosa – yo, El Señor Cullen – no sabía cómo abordar el tema, estaba siendo cobarde e irracional.

El señor Cullen se acaba de disculpar, por hacerte esperar, envió respuestas de la entrevista hace unos minutos – Bella parpadeo confundida y dirigió su vista al Edificio de la Compañía Cullen, ella había dejado la oficina minutos antes, era imposible que el respondiera a las preguntas, iba directo a una reunión, giro su cuerpo justo cuando Edward salía del edificio, sospecho aún más, él había huido de la oficina para evadir su acusación.

No es posible determinar las huellas de los cadáveres Sam – Jack explicaba detalladamente lo que ocurría con los cuerpos encontrados – al parecer es trabajo de un profesional – aseguro

Sabes, que esto no es obra de un hombre corriente Jack, tiene que ver con ellos estoy seguro, mi instinto me dice que son demonios – apretó la mano en un puño, estaba cerca de cazar a uno de ellos cuando todo salió de sus manos.

Edward entro sigilosamente, sus alas se pegaron a su cuerpo, debía tomar su forma de demonio para que su fachada de humano no se viera afectada si lograran verlo, olfateo el aire y se dirigió a las mesas donde estaban los atracadores de Bella, apretó su puño aun con rabia, pero no debía dejarse llevar, ellos estaban muertos.

Miro al hombre que había asesinado, como era de esperar no existían huellas, ya que su transformación borraba todo rastro de su humanidad y los demonios no entraban en la estadística mundial, el siguiente cuerpo era el responsable de que él estuviera violando una norma, regresar al lugar del crimen, examino el cuerpo tampoco encontró huellas, lo que le pareció extraño ya que Bella había tocado al individuo, dirigió su vista y sus manos a la parte del abdomen donde tenía perforado, frunció el ceño la herida fue provocada por garras y no fueron las suyas se preguntó si otro demonio había estado en el lugar, aunque no existía otro olor más que el de Bella, el atacante y el suyo.

El sonido del arma al disparar lo saco de su estudio, la bala le había rosado la costilla derecha, su mirada se dirigió a quien le había disparado, el olor del cazador lleno sus fosas nasales, debía salir de ahí las balas que utilizaban debilitaban su poder y estaba a plena luz del día para luchar o volar.

Alto ahí demonio, esta vez no te escaparas – Sam activo nuevamente su arma, esta era su oportunidad de terminar con uno de ellos – corrió de tras de Edward, mientras disparaba una vez más el tipo era rápido, pero estaba seguro que su poder empezaba a desaparecer.

Edward extendió sus alas, voló hacia la puerta, se maldecía por ser tan descuidado, si el cazador le acertaba un tiro más, su forma humana se revelaría, esquivo una vez más las balas, salió al callejón, no podía volar fuera, por lo que corrió debía perder al cazador, su auto estaba tres cuadras abajo, no estaba seguro de llegar.

Un taxi freno, con la puerta abierta – Entra deprisa – subió, sabiendo que este era otro error, pero no tenía otra opción.

Qué demonios hacías en la morgue - grito mientras pedía al taxista, que condujera a toda velocidad, estaba segura, que quien lo perseguía no lograría identificar el coche, o eso esperaba ella.

Calla, Bella, estoy herido – la mirada de Bella se posó en su costado del cual manaba un líquido color oro

Te llevaré al hospital

No – la voz de Edward sonó débil

No puedo llevarte a las oficinas, si nos están siguiendo darán contigo – no sabía porque le preocupaba

Llévame a tu casa – era su oportunidad para saber más de ella.

Solo espero no lamentarlo – murmuro, sabía que estaba actuando en contra de sus principios, Edward, había violado la ley entrando sin autorización, pero también sabía que le debía la vida y esa deuda no se pagaba con nada le dio instrucciones al chofer del taxi para que los dejara cerca del edificio, pero no era tonta si la policía lo interrogaban debía desconocer su ubicación exacta.

Edward estaba teniendo problemas para lograr cerrar su herida, la bala con plata era altanamente toxica para los demonios, no los mataba pero los debilitaba lo necesario para que los cazadores se acercaran lo suficiente para lograr asesinarlos, el oro de su sangre corrió entre sus dedos, la presión no era suficiente, lo que parecía raro una bala normal de plata lo habría debilitado pero no tanto al menos necesitaba recibir unos cuantos tiros más, los cazadores quizá había desarrollado un método nuevo.

Como te encuentras? – Bella estaba preocupada, ese color oro, seguía saliendo de la herida, no quería un hospital, así que tenía que curarle personalmente la herida.

Mejorando, que tan lejos vives? – Edward pregunto sonando un poco divertido a pesar del dolor en su costado – creo que voy a desmayarme – amenazo

Oh, no se te ocurra estamos por llegar, solo no te desmayes – siguió caminando sirviendo de apoyo para que Edward no se desplomará en la acera, se aseguró que a cada paso no quedaran rastros de aquel líquido, entraron al edificio por la salida de emergencia, si alguien la veía con un hombre al hombro las cosas estarían mal.

Tranquila no voy a morirme, solo necesito descansar – sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Bella, seguramente iba a entrar en shock en algún momento

No me veas de esa manera – regaño, mientras le brindaba el hombro para que él se apoyara un poco más.

De qué forma – pregunto tratando de parecer indiferente

Esa forma de mirarme, como si fuera a entrar en shock de un momento a otro, tranquilízate no pasara – Edward la vio con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, a ella le pareció realmente hermosos, admitió para sí misma que la sensación de su enorme cuerpo junto al suyo le daba una calidez del que siempre había carecido, pero también supo en ese instante que sería peligroso.

Tienes amigos – la pregunto le sorprendió un poco

Claro, que tengo amigos no soy una ermitaña – sonó algo molesta

No te enojes, solo quería saber, no quiero que uno de tus amigos nos sorprenda, sabes lo complicado que sería explicar a alguien esta situación, - se sostuvo a la pared mientras ella abría la puerta, sus fuerzas empezaban a restaurarse, pero la herida seguía semi abierta.

Oh, entiendo, no te preocupes, normalmente solo Jack, viene a Visitarme – sintió el cuerpo de Edward tensarse

Asegúrate de que esta noche no venga – le ordeno prácticamente

Es una orden? – Bella sonrió – Si – fue la respuesta

Debes estar bromeando es médico, puede ver tu herida – a sus 20 años no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse, su departamento de repente le pareció descolorido y poco interesante cuando Edward atravesó la puerta.

Es amigo del hombre que me disparo, seguramente también es un cazador – se sentó en el viejo sillón, la sangre de su costado había dejado de salir, síntoma de que se estaba recuperando al cien.

No creo que Jack este con esos tipos, ¿Café? – ofreció de repente

Agua si no es molestia – Edward se fijó en el departamento, no tenía nada en especial, una televisión, un juego de sillones descoloridos, la decoración era realmente penosa.

Como llegaste al callejón – pregunto de repente, mientras recibía el vaso con agua.

Deje tu oficina, realmente apena de haberte acusado de no ser humano – se detuvo para verlo – realmente no necesitas un médico – pregunto preocupada, el movió su cabeza en signo de negación

Luego mi jefe me llamo diciendo que habías respondido a la entrevista, debo confesar que me moleste muchísimo, luego me di cuenta de que estabas salvado mi pellejo, por que regrese para agradecértelo – se sentó en el sillón más próximo con sus manos juntas, realmente estaba teniendo esa conversación se preguntó.

Continua – Edward, admiraba el color Chocolate de sus ojos, se veía a simple vista una humana común y corriente.

Fue entonces que te vi salir, del edifico así que llame un taxi y te seguí – ella suspiro, realmente no sabía que más decir – Quien Eres Edward – pregunto ya más seria - Estoy segura que no eres humano.

Soy un Demonio Bella…..


End file.
